Broken
by Lesser Master
Summary: The day Summer starts, Yaya decides she can't take the pain anymore and tries to take her life. Though she is unsuccessful. How will Hikari cope with knowing her best friend tried to take her own life. Who can bring Yaya back to her normal self
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic! If I did, there would be a lot more YayaxHikari**

In the early morning, the golden haired angel gently pushed on the sleeping lump in the opposite bed. "Yaya-chan, aren't you going to get up?" She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight pour through. Yaya moved to block out the rays that hit her. Hikari moved back over to the bed. "Aren't you going to see your family?"

Yaya shifted in her bed. "Later." She replied sleepily.

"Oh." Hikari picked up her already packed suitcase. "Well," She looked down. "Will you at least come down with me to the car?"

Yaya kept her back turned to her. "I'm to tired. Amane will see you off anyways."

"Al..alright.." Hikari walked to the door, but stopped and looked back at her friend. Her heart sunk, she may not love her in the way she loved Amane, but still loved her as friend. "I..I'll see you when I get back."

The sheets shifted as Yaya curled into a ball. Tears escaped from under her lids. _' No..you won't.' _

Hikari stood for a little while longer, then walked out. Her eyes watered up, but no tears fell.

Yaya listened to the footsteps as they disappeared. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the window. She watched down below as Hikari walked out to a waiting car, where Amane stood waiting.

As she stood watching her love run up to the prince. She dreamed of rushing down there, professing her love for Hikari and taking the angel in her arms, pressing their lips together. But she watched as another girl lived her fantasy. She watched Hikari's eyes lit up, looking at Amane like they were the only two in the whole world. Yaya let the silent tears run down her cheeks, as she reached up to where her heart beat slowly, feeling the pain the love. She broke away from the window and went into the bathroom, where she could find a blade to end this pain.

xxx

Hikari pulled back from the kiss and laid her head against her lover. "I'm going to miss you." She wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. "I wish we could spend the summer together.."

Amane stroked her hair. "You're only going to be gone for a few days."

The angel nodded. "But it will seem far longer than that." She gave her another kiss and pulled from the loose embrace. She moved to the backseat of the car. Amane was about to close the door for her, when she stopped her. "Amane..I forgot my hat." She started getting out of the car, when Amane stopped her.

"I'll get it."

Hikari's eyes shown with admiration. "Thank you so much." she smiled up at the prince, who returned the smile. Amane made a move towards the dorms, when Hikari stopped her. "Yaya-chan is still asleep, so try not to disturb her please."

Amane nodded and made her to the room.

Xxx

Yaya sat on her bed, her back against the wall. The cold steel blade against her wrist. Her hand that held the blade trembled, tears ran down her face uncontrollably. "This is the only way." She told her self. "To end this pain in my heart, and the only way I can make to never hurt you." She quickly tried drying her tears, and calm down her hand. She pressed harder on the blade, so that it broke the skin. The blood traveled down her arm.

She quickly looked over to see the starting to open. She froze seeing someone walking in, but her heart almost stopped seeing the blue haired prince. Amane looked at Yaya sitting on the bed. "I thought you were asl.." she looked down further to see the blade cutting into the skin. "Don't do it, Yaya-chan!"

Yaya's tears streamed down her face, a trace of a small smile filled with sorrow grew on her face. _'The last person I see, is the one that took Hikari-chan from me'_

"Yaya-chan!" Amane's feet took her to Yaya's bed, without thinking. Once she was close enough she lunged at her, but it wasn't good enough. Yaya pulled the blade across her wrist, crying out in pain.

Amane rushed over and grabbed both her arms, lifting them above her head. "What's gotten into you!?" Yaya struggled against Amane's grip as she tried stopping Yaya's bleeding. But it wasn't easy as Yaya fought her every step of the way.

" I don't want to suffer anymore..." Yaya wedged her legs against Amane's chest and tried pushing her back.

After a few seconds, she was able to break the hold Amane had on her. She leaned against the wall, her breath becoming uneven, and labored. She looked at the blood Amane had smeared over her hand. She looked down at the blood that had soaked into the sheets. She laid her head against the wall. "Just let me die..."  
Amane went back over and grab a hold of Yaya. She tried pushing her away, but was losing strength. She felt light headed. The blue haired prince pinned Yaya's arm on the bed, and torn at the sheet on her bed. After getting a big enough strip off, she tied it around Yaya's arm, restricting the blood flow Amane lifted her up, keep her arm elevated. She moved as fast as she could down the halls, while holding still struggling Yaya. Amane's voice echoed the empty corridors of St. Spica as she called for a nurse.

Yaya rolled her head over to stare at Amane. A little smirk came across her face. _'Am I going to die in HER arms ?' _She moved her head away.

Amane found the nurse's room and laid Yaya down on a bed. The nurse walked in and instantly rushed over to the injured girl. "What happen?"

Amane paused for a second, then spoke up. "She cut her wrist."

The nurse shook her head. She went off and grabbed some fresh bandages, wrapping them around Yaya's wrist.

Yaya tried keeping her eyes open, but her heavy lips started getting the better of her. "I..I'm sorry Hikari." She whispered softly.

"Hang onto her arm" Amane nodded and took the bandaged arm. Nurse walked off to call the hospital.

xxx

Tusbomi was walking down the hall, her head hanging down watching the floor as she walked. "Parents leaving me here. Going on some romantic get away for the summer." She let out a deep sigh. "Hm?" She saw a couple of red spots on the floor. She knelt down and got a closer look. She didn't dare touch it. "Is it paint, or blood?" She stood up and decided the small trail. The trail took her to Yaya and Hikari's room. "Huh?" She looked up at the open door. "You guys left your door open." She peeked her head in and saw Yaya's bed sheets were all over the place. "Geez,Yaya-senpai." She walked over to the bed and saw the blood stains on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yaya-senpai!" She looked towards the bathroom, which was open. Seeing no one, she ran out the door and followed the trail of blood droplets until it started becoming faded. She kept running even after she couldn't see them anymore. The open nurse room caught her attention as she had started running past it. She slowed down and looked inside, where Yaya laid in bed. She rushed to the side Amane wasn't on. "What happen!?" She looked up at Amane saddened face.

"She tried to kill herself."

Tusbomi quickly looked at Yaya's sleeping face. Tears welled up in her eyes, she broke into small sobs. The nurse walked over, putting her hand on Tusbomi's shoulder. "Maybe it's best if you walk out for a bit." She nodded and stepped outside. The nurse looked up at Amane. "You can let go now. It seems to have stopped."  
Amane put Yaya's arm down over her chest. Then looked at her bloodstained hands and clothes. She looked up from the sleeping Yaya, to the nurse. "How long do you think they'll take to get here?"

"They shouldn't be to long." She stood beside Yaya, who's breathing had become shallow and very labored. The nurse closed her eyes. "I'm sure she'll make it."

Amane nodded. "I hope she does." She turned and walked out the room. Tusbomi saw her leave and decided to follow.

"Do you know what happen, Amane-senpai?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

"I told you." She said softly. "She cut her wrist."

"But why..she..she always seemed happy to me."

Amane didn't say anymore. She kept walking until she stepped outside. She looked over at the car where Hikari sat patiently. Amane stood back, not wanting to deliver the news of her best friend trying to kill herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards the car. Hikari looked over hearing footsteps. When she looked over and saw the blood on Amane, her heart leap up to her throat. She quickly got up and ran over to Amane. "Amane! Amane, are you hurt? What happen?"

Amane grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm alright. Nothing happen to me." She had a distant, sorrowful look in her eyes. "Please sit down." She went back over to the car, where she had the angel sit down.

"What happen ,Amane?" her sweet voice filled with concern.

Amane closed her eyes, trying to summon forth the words that she knew she had to speak. Hearing the distant sirens, she took a ragged breath. "Yaya, just tired to kill herself."

Hikari sat stunned. Amane was sure if she was standing she would have fell. Hikari tried wrapping her mind around the fact, she shook her head in disbelief at first. "No..it..it's not true.." She stood up, and would have fell over, if Amane hadn't caught her. She clutched Amane's shirt, crying into it. Amane started putting her arm around, when she was suddenly pushed and Hikari bolted to the building. Tusbomi followed Hikari inside the building

"Wait! Hikari!" Amane took off after them.

Hikari ran through the halls as fast as possible. She stumbled several times, but Tusbomi saved her several times. Hikari made it to the nurse's office, where Yaya laid. More tears ran down her cheeks than before. She rushed over to Yaya's side. "Yaya-chan!" She closed her eyes grabbing Yaya's hand. "Please..don't leave me...please" She opened her eyes, hearing Yaya's troubled breathing. She turned her head to nurse. "She's going to be alright, isn't she!?"

The nurse nodded. "She was found in time."

Hikari turned back to Yaya, stroking her hand. "You're going to be alright."

"I.." Hikair's head perked up hearing her raspy voice. "I...don't..want..to.. be.."

Those words shattered Hikari's heart. "Don't say that...Don't say that Yaya-chan!"

Amane wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and put her arm around the sobbing Tsubomi.

Pretty soon, people came into the room with a stretcher. "I..I won't leave you, Yaya-chan." They put Yaya on the stretcher. Hikari put her hand back on Yaya's chest. She followed them out to the ambulance and watched them load her up. She turned to Amane. "I'm going."

Amane shook her head. "We're going." She walked over to Hikari wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm going too!" Tsubomi was able to say through the tears.

Hikari nodded as she was lead to the car and sat inside. Amane and Tsubomi getting inside, on one either side.

**A/N**

**I have to give a special thanks for my beta reader who help me out a lot. And to all you readers, I hope you all enjoyed it. Send me love (aka, reviews) **

**A/N II **

**Sorry about all the misspelling and wrong word placement..I ask for forgiveness, for I have corrected them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic**

On the way to see Yaya, the three of them sat in almost complete silence. The only sounds were Hikari crying softly into Amane's shoulder as she held her and the soft sound of the engine. Tsubomi kept her eyes out the window. Her eyes still teared up. Tsubomi stole a glance at the couple as Amane tried calming down her girlfriend. _'Why would Yaya do such a thing'_ She looked back out the window, feeling her tears fall down her cheek. She always felt an odd air around Yaya when Hikari was around, but she always felt the friendship between them still and how close they were.

The lavender haired girl looked over, when she felt a tug at her shirt. Hikari wiped away a tear that fell down Tsubomi's cheek. She had a broken smile on her face, one that was on the verge of a breakdown but tried to keep it together. Hikari pulled Tsubomi close to her. Tsubomi was first shocked at this sign, but felt the tears burst through as she began to cry on her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around her. "She's going to be okay." Hikari whispered. "She'll be okay." She stroked the lavender hair that was against her, listening to the soft sobs that came from her.

Amane kept her hand on Hikari's back, letting her know that she was still there for her. She watched as Hikari tried to comfort the younger girl. Her mind wondered to Yaya. She was the one that witnessed what had happened. It was horrible, but what hurt even more was the expressions that she had. Those of someone who had given up and utter misery. Amane had to wipe away her own tear that rolled down her cheek.

The car came to a stop. "We're at the hospital." The diver informed them.

"Thank you, sir." Amane answered and opened the door, helping Hikari out. Tusbomi went out the other door and walked around the car to join them.

Amane wrapped her arm around Hikari's shoulder, as Hikari rested her head against her shoulder. Tsubomi followed behind them, stopping at the door. "I..."

Amane and Hikari looked back at the stalling girl. "Come on, Tsubomi." Amane offered her other hand.

Getting Amane to offer her hand would be a big event for anyone, but under the circumstances Tsubomi shook her head. "I..can't..I don't want see..her with tubes and connect to machines.."

Hikari left Amane's side and went over the younger girl. "I know it's hard. But..maybe seeing people who care for her will help her."

She nodded and walked into the building.

Yaya opened her eyes to the haze world around her. The light above her seemed so bright, much brighter than her room. She tried looking around her, but the haze blocked everything that might be recognizable. Off to her right she could something that looked red, hanging near her. She tried moving her hand over to touch it, but something held her back. _'My strength must not have returned.' _She let her arm drop back on the bed.

She could hear a bleeping sound on the other side of her. She rolled her head over to see if she could get a better look. The haze started clearing up. Her eyes widen seeing the green bar making movements across the screen. _'A hospital!?' _ She tired yanking her arm again, but it moved very little. She looked down and saw a black strap across her arm, latching it's self to the bed. Looking over to her right, she saw the blood packet and ivy sitting next to her bed. "Wh..what..the.." She kept trying to pull herself free, but nothing came from it. The monitor started making a louder noise and the bar moving more erratic. She looked over at the door as it opened. A couple of people dressed in white came in, one hold a needle with fluid in it. Yaya stopped, seeing the people. "N..No..please.." The one that was holding the needle was a man, the other that held down her arm was a women. They stuck the needle into her arm, as tears ran down her face.

"There. Sleep easy." The female nurse patted her as they walked out.

Yaya's eyes started getting heavy. _'Damn... that... Amane...' _She thought as she started closing her eyes.

Tsubomi had reached the desk first. She placed her hands down on the counter and looked up at the woman who was working. "What room is Nanto Yaya in?" The nurse started typing on the computer, checking the rooms.

Hikari stayed close to Amane, looking over her. "You still have blood on your uniform."

Amane looked down at her shirt. "Yeah. I never had the chance to change." She gave a small smile to blond angel. "I'll change once we see her."

Tsubomi walked over to the two of them, giving them the best smile she had. "She's in room 203." They both nodded and followed the lavender haired girl.

Once they got closer, Hikari leaned her against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Thank you..for saving her.." She didn't look over at her, but kept her eye straight ahead, watching the younger girl lead them.

"Ye..yeah.."

They reached the room where she was, but when Tsubomi reached out to open the door, a nurse placed her hand on her shoulder. "You may not want to go in right now."

"Huh?" Tsubomi turned towards the nurse. "Why not?"

"We just had to give her a sedative, so she's probably a little out of it."

"That's alright. We just want to see her."

"Keep it short." The nurse opened the door for them. Tsubomi and Hikari rushed inside, as Amane walked in cautiously.

The two girls each took a side of her bed and looked down at the sleeping Yaya. Hikari took her hand and stroke the back of it. "Please...pull through Yaya-chan..please."

Amane stood back by the door beside the nurse. When the nurse looked over at her, she let out a gasp. "Are you alright?"

Amane looked over, then to what she was staring out. Of course the nurse's eyes traveled to the blood on her shirt. "Oh. I'm fine, this is her blood." She gestured to Yaya.

"Oh." She looked back at the other two girls. "Why aren't you over there?"

"I don't need to be." She looked down at the blood on her shirt. "We're not really friends."

"I see. You're just escorting these girls?"

She nodded.

Hikari closed her eyes and gently squeezed her hand. "Please...wake up.." Hikari looked up feeling a light squeeze on her hand. She smiled seeing Yaya's lids starting to open. "You're awake."

Yaya rolled her head over to look at her, then over to Tsubomi. She felt Hikari's grip loosen a little. Yaya took the chance and slipped out from the angels loose grip. "Yaya-chan." She pulled her hands back to her side. She reached over and touched her arm, but Yaya tried her best to get it off. Tsubomi watched in silence as she saw a tear run down Yaya's face. Tsubomi looked up to see Hikari pulling away.

Hikari let her hand linger on the railing of the bed. She gripped it tightly then walked past Amane, crying silently to herself.

The nurse walked over to Tsubomi and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsubomi jerked her head over to the nurse, having been brought out of deep thought. "I think you should go too." Tsubomi looked up at Yaya, who turned her head away from her. Tsubomi stood up and walked out with the nurse. As they walked past Amane, the nurse reached up touching Amane's shoulder telling her to come alone. But Amane reached over and touched the hand. "Let me stay a little longer, by myself."

The nurse frowned. "only for a minute."

Amane nodded. "Thank you. That's all I need."

The nurse turned back to Tsubomi and closed the door.

"Why did you do that?"

Yaya kept her head turned away.

"Answer me! Why did you do that to Hikari?" She moved over to the bed.

"Because..I didn't want to see her.."

"You know how much that hurt her!?"

"Do you know how much you're hurting me?"

Amane froze at the question. "What do you mean? I saved you."

"But I didn't want to be..because it hurts so much." Tears rolled down her face. "You're just killing me slower, than I would have done."

"Wha..what are you talking about?"

Yaya opened her mouth, but closed it when she heard the door open. Amane looked over at the nurse. "You're minute is up."

Amane looked back Yaya who turned her head away, tears rolling down her face. Amane nodded and walked out the door. After hearing the door close, she let out a sigh

Amane ran her fingers though her blue hair as she made her way to where Hikari and Tsubomi sat. Tsubomi's head rested against an arm of the chair where she sat. Hikari had her hands covering her face. Amane rested a hand on her shoulder and knelt down in front of her. "are you okay, Hikari?"

Hikari gave a weak nod. "Yes..I..I'm fine.."  
Amane nodded and sat down in the seat beside her. "Can I ask you something?"

Hikari wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes. What is it you want to ask?"

"Did something ever happen...between you and Yaya?"

The question stunned Hikari. She looked away and played with the edge of her skirt. "It was while back, but..but..I..I don't think..it contributed to this..since..it was a while ago.."

"Well, tell me what happen."

Her heart leap as she recalled what had happened to her. "It..was after the our first date..when we went to beach..remember?" Amane nodded. "Well..I when I came back..I gave Yaya that sakura shell I found..and then.." She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Amane rested her hand on her. "She kissed me.." Amane's hand tightened as her eyes widen and her heart beat faster. Hikari wrapped her arms around herself. "Then she grabbed my chest." She wiped away the tears the trickled down her cheeks.

Amane quickly got up. "And you're still friends with her!?"

Hikari nodded. "She has always been for me..besides.." She looked up at her. "It's behind us now." Amane turned and started down the hall. Hikari got up and started following her. "Where are you going?"

Amane turned back and held out her hands. "I just need to go wash up..now is a good chance."

Hikari nodded. "Alright. I'll be here."

Amane nodded and started walking again. Though her feet lead her away from the bathroom, and towards Yaya's room. She stood in front of the door for a second before she walked in. Yaya was still half sleep as she looked over at the upset Amane. "Looks like I didn't have to tell you." She rolled her head back over.

"If you care so much about her, why did you do that!?" She went over to the bed, where the weakened girl laid.

Yaya didn't answer, but kept her face turned away from her. Amane grabbed a hold of her face turned it towards her. "You did that to her..you're her best friend! And..and now..you go and do this!!" Amane moved her hands from her face to the bars that guarded her bed, gripping them tightly.

"Love." Yaya said softly.

Amane looked at Yaya face. It held a great pain within it's features. "Love, doesn't make you do this. If that were the case, then why hasn't something like that happen to me or Hikari?"  
"Because..an unrequited love does this. I love her so much..but..I want her to be happy. If keep living, she can never be happy. I can never be happy."

Amane shook her head. "you don't think she'll be sad if you died?"

"of course she would." Yaya looked away. "But you'd be there for her. You'd make her feel better."

"Maybe I would, but she would never be the same. A light from her would have disappeared if you leave her."

Yaya had tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm nothing. You're her whole light now. I'm sure..if something were to happen to you..she's be here instead of me."

Yaya started reaching out for way she could call the nurse. Amane grabbed her hand, and held it in hers. "Yaya. Hikari does love you very much. It may not be the way you want, but that means there is someone out there for you and once you find that person you will feel the same way, when you were you first in love with Hikari."

Yaya gently squeezed Amane's hand. "But..but..Hikari.." she started sobbing softly. Amane wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

**A/N**

**There you have it chapter two. And a whole whopping two reviews out of 111 views. Well..I know people are reading it so I guess I'll keep writing chapters with or without reviews, but reviews would really help out. So I know what you like or don't like. So leave reviews..please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. If so, Chikaru would have played a bigger part than she did.**

Amane walked in the now busy hall. Her hand guiding her along the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the image of Yaya in so much pain. "Th..there's nothing I can do, Yaya." She stopped and held her head. '_What am I going to tell Hikari?'_ Amane's mind went back to the solitary room, where her girlfriend's best friend laid, still crying in pain from the heart. Her other hand reached up and brushed against her lips, as she closed her eyes

_Amane pulled from the embrace and wiped away the tears that ran down the crying girl's face. "You're going to be alright, Yaya. You'll find yourself a new light." _

_The girl in the hospital bed looked away, closing her eyes tightly. "Amane?" _

"_Yeah?"_

_The dark haired girl pulled on the restraints. "Can..you undo these for a little bit. I..wanna stretch." _

_The blue haired girl looked towards the door. "Yaya..I..I don't think I should."_

_Yaya gave her a pleading looking. "Please, it's not like I can do anything. You're here and you can put them back..on before you leave.."_

_Amane looked down at the restraints and seeing how they could be undone. "Just for a little bit." Yaya nodded. Amane undid the first one and leaned over and undid the other one. _

_Yaya gave a stretch and rubbed her wrist. "Thank you." she looked down. "Amane?" _

"_Yes?" She sighed. _

_The footsteps outside kept going by a few would stop, making Amane look at the door, then back at Yaya. "I think, I should put those back on." _

_Yaya nodded. "Alright."_

_Amane went to tie the furthest one, when she felt hands on her cheeks. Soft, delicate hands, that pulled her towards Yaya. In a short while, their lips met. Amane was in to much of a shock to do anything. Yaya pulled back and laid her wrist out. "I wanted to know..what it's like to kiss a prince."_

Amane's hand left her lips and continued down the hallway. But she stopped when she saw Tsubomi standing in front of her. "Amane-sempi?"  
Amane's hand went directly to her side. "Ts..Tsubomi-chan..wh..what are you doing? I thought you were asleep."

Tsubomi eyes widen "Yeah I was. I just got thristy..it's not like I'm worried about Yaya-sempai." She looked away sharply, but glanced up. She glanced around and looked back at Amane's shirt. "You still have blood on you." She stated sleepily. "Hikari-sempai said you were going to clean it off."

"Something came up."

Tsubomi was unconvenienced and put her hands on her hips. "You went to Yaya's room, didn't you?"

"Why would I?" Amane brushed past her and started walking back to the waiting room, where Hikari sat asleep, her head laying against the hard arm of the chair. She let out a sigh and brushed some away some of the blond hair that laid about her angel's face. She sat in the chair beside her, lifting Hikari's head and put her arm underneath her head. Hikari made a little movement, but stayed asleep. Amane leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Tsubomi started walking back to the waiting room, carrying a water bottle she had bought at a vending machine. _'I wonder why Amane-sempai went to see her.' _She when stopped, she looked over at the closest door. It was Yaya's room. She frowned. She reached out to the handle, but couldn't bring herself to open it. It was just to much for her bare. She hated seeing Yaya in that condition. Besides, the nurses didn't want them in there. "Yaya-sempi." She sighed and let the door handle go. "You...don't have to be alone." She said softly as she walked back to the waiting room.

Once she was there, she found Amane and Hikari sleeping. The smaller girl let out a sigh and looked around the room, seeing other people who sat in here. She wondered how many of them have lost a dear friend or family member and sat there worrying if they would make it. With the three, it wasn't a matter if she was going to make it, but how would she be once she got back. One thing was for sure..she could never look at her the same light. Tsubomi walked over to the tv and sat down opening her bottle. There was some sad drama on, it had horrible acting but that's not what held her attention. For whatever reason it may be, there was a girl crying and a guy trying to cheer her up. She remembered Yaya's tear as she turned away from Hikari. She began thinking of what the could have been about._ 'Could it be..Yaya-sempai..is in love with Hikari-sempai'_ she was shocked at this thought and shook it off. "It couldn't be." She said aloud. Tsubomi laid her head back on the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Xxx

The next morning, Hikari opened her eyes and saw Amane's sleeping face next to hers. She gave a soft smile, seeing her head was on her girlfriend's shoulder. She leaned closer to her and gave a small quick kiss on her cheek. The blond angel stood up and looked around the room to see if she could find their other companion. She quickly made her way through the room, searching for the younger girl. When she stopped, she had found Tsubomi still asleep near the tv. Hikari went over and stroked the younger girl's hair and smiled down on her.

She then turned away and started towards Yaya's room. _'It should be visiting hours now'_ She thought hopefully to herself. She was about half where there, when she spotted a well suited man, and a young looking woman, talking to doctor who stood in front of Yaya's room. Hikari rushed over to them, but stood behind the suited man. "Umm..excuse me.." She said timidly.

When the man and woman turned around, she brought her hand over mouth a little nervous talking to them. "Umm..are..are..you..here to see..Yaya-chan?"

The woman nodded. "Yes we are. We're her parents."

"Oh!" Hikari dropped her hand and gave a quick bow. She looked back and searched their faces for any comfort. "Did..something happen here..that..I should know of?"

Yaya's mother shook her head. "No, not since you were yesterday. We just got here and wanted to see our daugther."

"Yes," Yaya's father looked over at the doctor. "but it seems were to late."

"Huh!" Hikari started panicking. "wh..what do you mean?"

The mother smiled. "It's just that..a specialist is seeing her right now..in the room."

"A head shrink you mean." Her father crossed his arms. "I don't think I ever agreed to that."

"It's the best way for her to get back on the right track. Now she's very good at what she does." He doctor shifted the chart in his arm. "Now, we'll go from her judgment of when she'll get out."

"What will happen then..after she's released?" Hikari asked.

"She'll be going home." Her father informed.

Hikari looked down at her feet. "I guess it would be good for her to be around her family."

Her father shook his head. "We won't be there. We have a business trip to take."

Hikari looked up quickly to search for a joking face. But there was nothing but serious set faces. "But..but..she..she should be around people that love her. To help her through this."

"Our business isn't going to wait for her to get better."

"You can't do that to her!" Hikari quickly covered her mouth and adverted her eyes. "I mean..it..would be better..if someone was with her."

Her mother nodded. "I agree with.." she looked over at the embarrassed angel, who's face had turned to a shade of red. "What's your name young lady?"

"Hi..Hikari.."

"Well I agree with Hikari-chan. Yaya, should be people that care for her. And since we can't be there for her, why don't we leave her in the care of her friends?"

Her father grumbled with the idea. "It's fine, I guess."

"Do you think you can handle that..Hikari-chan?"

Hikari nodded. "ye..yeah.." she looked up with a light smile on her face. "We'll be able to take care of it."

The doctor gave skeptical look. "I don't think that's really a smart choice." He tapped the charts. "You're daughter must have suffer from deep psychological scars, or else she wouldn't have done that."

The mother nodded. "But, even doctors don't understand the emotion of the human heart. Sometimes, it's just better for them to be around friends, or lovers." she gave a quickly sly glance at Hikari, but looked back at the doctor.

"I don't think you understand." He shook his head. "What if you daughter were to attempt this again?"

"I wouldn't let her do that!" The parents parted to show Hikari hiding behind them. "I mean..we wouldn't. We'll keep an eye on her."

"At all times? How will she get to therapy?" He crossed his arms over this small chest.

Hikari's head dropped thinking that there was no way, when Yaya's mother spoke up. "We'll arrange for a vehicle to pick her on the days she has therapy and drive her back to the school." Hikari nodded in agreement.

The doctor gave a defeated sigh. "Don't blame us then."

All eyes shifted to the door as it opened, to reveal a woman stepping out. Yaya's father cross his arms over his chest, as his wife took one of them in her arms. Hikari wasted no time and brushed past everyone and went inside the room.

"I said I would take them.." Yaya said automatically when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Hikari and looked away. "What?"

Hikari put her back to the door. "I'm glad..to see that you're up." Her voice danced on the edge of depression and relief.

Yaya kept her eyes focused on the sheets of the bed. "Yeah."

Hikari took a step towards Yaya's bed."You're parents are here." Hikari kept her head down. "the person who was just in here is talking to them."

Yaya looked back at her angel, then back at the bed. The silence that filled the air was heavy. Hikari felt tears welling up in her eyes as she clinched her fist. Her blond hair covered her face. "Th..they..wanted to..make you go home..all by yourself..bu..but..I thought it would be better..if..if we took care of you." Yaya didn't look up. Hikari couldn't take it and let her tears fall. "Please Yaya-chan! Please talk to me!" Hikari quickly turned around hearing the door open, tears still fresh in her eyes. Yaya's mother stood there with her arms crossed over chest. She walked beside Hikari and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone is waiting out there for you, Hikari-chan."

Hikari gave a final glance at Yaya, only to see a blur as Yaya quickly turned her head back to the ground. She then gave a nod and walked out. Yaya began moving around, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her mother went over and sat on the bed beside her, gently stroking her back. They sat in silence for a while, her mother decided to break the silence, no matter how awkward it would be for either of them. "Yaya, I know you probably have been asked already, but I love you and I want to know.."

"Why I did this." Yaya finished, looking at her bandaged arm. "Because I was in to much pain."

Yaya felt her emotions start to well up inside of her when she felt her mothers arms being put around her. She fought back the tears and tried to keep up the mask of strength up, but it slowly started to slip. She grabbed her mother's arm as she closed her eyes. "I never knew such a pain existed."

Her mother brought her close and tightened the embrace. "I know, it must really hurt Yaya. But you can endure it..you're strong.

Yaya kept her eyes on the ground, a new pain entered her body. "You don't understand though. Everyone knows that it was love that was hurting me..but..I.." She couldn't force the words out, not in front of her mother.

Her mother quickly changed the subject. "You know..that Hikari-chan seems really worried about you. She fought so you can stay at the school with her, than by yourself at our home." A small smile grew on Yaya's face.

"With them."

"Hm?" Her mother pulled back slightly.

"You said with her..it's with them. There's two more with her."

"Oh, you mean that manly looking girl?" She thought about if she had saw another girl around. "We told her that Hikari-chan was inside here, but didn't seem to want to go in."

Her smile disappeared "We're not really friends anyways." Her mother let her out of the embrace, but kept a hand rested on her shoulder.

Her mother stood up. "You know Yaya. Love isn't an easy thing to understand. It can be very kind or hurtful, but you just have to keep at it and maybe sometime they may be able to accept it."she stroked her daughters hair, then started walking to the door.

"Mom..I..I love.."

A knowing smile spread across her mother's face. "I know Yaya. Just don't let your father know."

Yaya sat shocked. _'It's not that obvious is it?'_

xxx

Amane walked with Hikari down the halls, as she wiped away her tears. "I got Yaya-chan, so that she could come back with us." Amane nodded. "You'll help out right? You'll help cheer up Yaya-chan right?"

Amane froze. "Ah..I..I don't know what I can do."

"We need people to watch out for her." Hikari looked over at the blue haired prince. "And we only have three people. Me, you and Tsubomi-chan."

Amane looked down, her mind rushing about. It stopped on the image of Yaya kissing her. "Hikari-chan..I don't think.."

"Please, Amane."

Amane closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, I'll help."

Hikari smiled and wrapped her arms around the prince's arm. "Let's go home. You need to change clothes and so do I." She smiled lightly.

**A/N: I hope ya'll like it Sorry it took me a while to figure out how to make it work out right. Anyways R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic**

Hikari felt the water soak her warn out body, her hair hanging over the edge of the bath. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm water all around her body._ Yaya-chan...do you... love me that much? D..do I mean..so much to you..th..that you..would kill yourself...because..I'm..not with you.._ Hikari could feel the tears well up under lids. "I'm sorry." She cried out softly .

Amane started putting clothes into a drawer. They were more girlish clothes than her own, like a long white dress and many other dresses. Amane sighed as she thought about her own wardrobe, she hadn't worn a dress since she was a little girl. She had always been a tomboy of sorts, so that was a reason why her mother stopped giving her dresses and just pants. Besides it was rather difficult to ride a horse wearing a dress. She smiled softly, because if it hadn't been for the way she was, she would have never met her cute angel, Hikari. It had been like a dream finding her, standing by the fence in the early morning singing, just for her. To see a perfect angel standing in the morning mist, singing the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Amane closed her eyes and held the dress close to her heart. She looked over towards the door that lead to the bathroom, watching the steam roll out from under the door.

X

Back at the hospital the channels on Yaya's tv got changed rapidly, but got turned off earning a groan from Yaya as she laid back on the bed. Her father was sitting off to the side, not really knowing what to say or do. He just stared at his daughter, who stared back at him. "Don't you want to ask something?" smirked Yaya. Her father, despite his rough face, looked away. He took a deep breath and loosened his neck tie, "No, I won't tell." Yaya interrupted him before he even had the chance.

The man sighed, "Not even to me then?"

Yaya shook her head. "It's too embarrassing to tell you." Yaya looked down to her sheets. The man looked at her and saw her face become slightly red.

"So I see... I won't ask then, but please don't do that again." He patted her head with his rough hand and smiled warmly before standing up. He walked to the door and turned back slightly. "We all love you, Yaya." Yaya only gave a little nod. He turned back and walked out. Yaya gave a light sigh and smiled to herself. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, the gown she was wearing reviled her back, when she heard the door open again. She expected it was one of her parents, but when she looked over she got a smirk spreading across her face. "What brings you in here? Worried about me?"

Tsubomi's face started turning red, as she quickly turned her face away and closing her eyes. "As if! I only came here because no one else is here, and I have nothing better to do." She walked over to the chair and sat down. Her eyes gave the look of surprise. "It's warm."

Yaya shook her head and sighed. "My dad was just there."

"Oh." Tsubomi looked towards the door. "I thought the man who just left was a doctor or something." Yaya laughed a little. "Not even close. He's a architect." Yaya expression changed . "My mom is manger for his company." She looked as though she was going to cry. "They never had much time for me."

"Yaya-senpai..." Tsubomi said softly. She looked up, with a saddened expression. When she saw one of string coming undone on Yaya gown. She let out a sigh and stood up, her face extremely red. She crawled onto the bed and reached over to fix it.

When Yaya felt the bed weight shift, she looked back to see the pink haired girl crawling towards her with her hand out. "Wh..What are you doing!?"  
Tsubomi sat upright quickly. "Your gown was coming undone..I was just going to fix it for you." She quickly turned her head to hid her blushing face. "But if you just want it to fall off, then go ahead." Her face got even redder as she thought about Yaya being almost completely naked.

Yaya turned away. "No..go ahead." Tsubomi reached with a nervous hand and began redoing the strings that held the gown together. Her fingers brushed lightly against Yaya's skin. _'She so cold' _Tsubomi pulled on the blanket and put it around Yaya's shoulders. "Thanks." Yaya said softly

Tsubomi was glad Yaya never looked back and saw her burning red face, she felt like she'd die of embarrassment if she did. Tsubomi started getting off the bed when she heard Yaya. "Tsubomi-chan?" She said softly

Tsubomi stopped and sat on the bed. "Yeah?" Her face still red from before.

"Can you call Hikari-chan for me. I need a change of clothes."

"Huh, Why me!?"

Yaya looked at her sides. "Because there's no one else in here."

"I just fixed your gown for you!"

Yaya laid back, laying her head on Tsubomi's lap. "If you do..I'll give you a surprise." Her grin grew as she watch Tusbomi's face turn back to burning red. She reached up and ran her finger across her's cheek.

Tusbomi quickly turned away. "Wh..Whatever." She got up, making Yaya's head fall to the bed. Tusbomi stared at the door. "I'll be back soon."

Yaya nodded, not looking over at the pink haired girl. "alright."

With that Tsubomi left the room. She wondered the waiting room, where a phone sat, being unused. So she walked over to it and called the school. After a short while someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah..Hello..is..umm..can.. I get Hikari-senpai, or Amane-oneesama?"

"Yes, I'll see if I can find them." Tsubomi turned to the tv as she waited. She never really watched tv, the school didn't have any, and she was sent to the school pretty young. She didn't have many friends, everyone thought she was to bossy and couldn't take a joke. This year was different though when she met everyone. Her two closest friends were Yaya and Hikari, even though her first true crush was Hikari, she had started to noticing Yaya's good traits even though she picked on her all the time, but she started getting use it all. "Hello?" Amane's stern voice brought Tsubomi out of her thoughts.  
"Ah..Amane-oneesama..I..is Hikari-senpai around?"

"She's taking a bath right now..is there something wrong?"  
Tsubomi shook her head to the answer. "No..just..Yaya-senpai wanted to some clothes..and she wanted me to ask Hikari-senpai."  
Amane stayed quite for a little while. "Alright..I'll tell her."  
"Alright, thank you Amane-oneesama." Tsubomi hung up the phone and started back to Yaya's room.

Xxx

Amane hung up the phone and started walking back to the room. _I guess Hikari would be the best choice, to pick out Yaya's clothes since they've been together at least for a year or two. _She stopped near the door to her room_ Though, I don't know if it's some way to get back at her. _Amane shook her head and walked in the room. "I'll just ask if she wants to."

"Wants to what?" Hikari stood near a bed, only having a towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair hung around her slender shoulders. Amane blushed seeing such a beautiful site.

"Tusbomi-chan, just called..."  
She was cut off by a quick, "Is Yaya-chan alright!?"  
Amane gave a slight nod. "She is fine, Tusbomi just called to ask if you could get some clothes for her..that is, if you want to." Amane took a step toward the door. "I could always just get.."  
"No!" Hikari held her hands over her chest, looking down. "If Yaya-chan wants me to do it..I..I would happy to do it for her."

Amane sighed. "Alright." She started taking off her shirt. "I'm going to take a bath while you do that."

Hikari's eyes stayed on the ground. "Well..I..I have still have..to get dressed and everything." She looked up and pointed to her hair. "And I have to wait for my hair to dry."

Amane smiled lightly, feeling her love for Hikari grow even more seeing her cuteness. The way Hikari talked, it sounded like she was leaving for a long time to pick out Yaya's clothes. Amane went behind the bathroom door and undressed. Hikari smiled at the door and began getting dressed. Her smile vanished as her thoughts to turned to Yaya and the clothes she would have to pick out. She walked over and opened a window taking in a breath of summer air, trying to help keep her thoughts under control. She felt the light breeze blow through her hair, as her smile returned. "I'm sure she's going to be alright." She gave a nod. She stopped by the bathroom door and opened it slightly. "Ah..Amane. I..I'm going to pick out Yaya-chan's clothes."

Amane had wrapped her arms around herself, even though they were past that, it was still awkward to see each other naked. "Oh..alright. I'll be over there after a while."

Hikari nodded and started off towards her old room. Her eyes never left the floor as she walked the familiar path to the room that she shared with Yaya. It pained her heart thinking of the pain Yaya must have been in when she pulled that blade across her wrist. She started following the droplets of blood that led to the room. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched them fade. By the time she made it to the door, she wiped away some tears and walked in. It was still the same as Tsubomi saw it, the sheets disarrayed, Yaya's sheets still soaked in blood. She never knew how much blood Yaya had lost. Hikari felt her legs gave out and fell to the ground, weeping. "Ya..ya..Yaya-chan!" She kept her eyes closed and cried. She got up quick and started towards the door but fell back down her legs not working with her. She reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled herself up. "I..I can..I can't do it!" She put her head against the door. "I..I'm sorry..I can't.." She tried pulling at the door, but her strength wouldn't let her open it. She slid down the door, putting her hand against it.

"_Why are you crying, Hikari-chan?_"

Hikari kept crying. "I'm sorry..I..I..I never knew.."

"_What would you have done if you did?" _A voice in the back of her head sounded an awful lot like, Yaya.

Hikari shook her head. "I would have done something."

"_There was nothing you could have done, unless you wanted to leave Amane."_

Hikari shook her head again. "I could have been there for you!" She yelled through the tears. "Bu..but..I..I..just..distanced myself..f..from..you..and..left you..there..all alone.."

"_It would only have hurt you more, because you wouldn't have been with Amane as much." _Hikari could hear the same smirk that Yaya would have wore. _"Come on, get up, or else I'm going to leave you."_ Hearing the same voice make such a threat, Hikari stood up and wiped away her tears. She walked over to the sheets where the blood was stained on, she began shaking but gathered the sheets and walked with them out towards the nurse's office. "Um..Uh..excuse me.." The nurse turned around.

"Oh..it's you..umm..Hikari-chan right?" Hikari gave a little nod. "What can I help you with? Need someone to talk to?"  
Hikari held on tighter to the sheets and held them out. "I need a change of sheets, for when Yaya-chan comes back."

The nurse walked over and took them. "I'll get you some, just hang on for a second." Hikari looked at the ground as the nurse went to find some new sheets. "You know, I'm surprised how well you're taking it." Hikari looked up and looked around, but couldn't see the nurse. "It's a good thing though, you need to be strong for your friend, and you always have that stronger girl around for your support." The nurse came back holding new sheets. "Hm? Hikari-chan?" She was gone, having ran out of the room. Her feet carried her all the way outside. When she feel to the ground, she was gasping for breath, fighting for it through her tears. She looked up to where she was and saw the brick wall of the building where her and Yaya had first met. She folded her legs under her and stared at the wall. "Yaya-chan." She whimpered softly. She gripped onto her skirt tightly as tear drops fell onto her hand.

"_This is the place we first met isn't it?" _Hikari could imagine Yaya walked over and placing her hand on the wall, letting her finger feel the roughness of the wall.

"Ye..yeah..it is." She wiped away a few tear. A small smile spread across her face. "You remember it don't you?"  
_"Of course, how could I ever forget the day I met you."_

The way it was said, Hikari could feel a ping of pain in heart. "Why..why am I hurting so much?" She reached up and put her hand over heart.

"_Love."_ She could hear Yaya's voice say

"Love." Hikari repeated softly. She closed her eyes. "Do..do I..really..love..Yaya-chan?"

"_Why do you think, it hurt so much when you thought I was going to die?"_

"Be..because..you're my best friend..an..anyone..wou..would..cry..if..they're best..friend died."

"_But you know I'm alright now, I'm not going to die..yet," _Hikari brought her hand up to her chest, mirroring what Yaya might have done. Her body tensed up, her breathing more shallow. _"You still have this pain. The same pain as I did"_

"Yaya-chan," Hikari dropped her hand. "Come back to me..please.."

Amane came around corner, seeing her broken angel sitting on the ground looking up towards the sky. The sun made the tears that rolled down her cheek glisten. Amane ran over to her. "Hikari!" No response. She could see Hikari's lips moving, saying something but not loud enough to hear. She could make out what she was saying. _I'm sorry_. Amane knelt down and wrapped her arms around Hikari. "Hikari..Hikari..I'm here." Hikari's lips stopped and she brought her head back down, looking at the ground, not saying a word.

Xxx

Tsubomi walked back into the silent room. She let out a sigh as she sat back down. "Amane-oneesama picked up. She said she'd have Hikari-senpai some clothes." Yaya smiled and laid back on the bed looking up at the blank tv. Tsubomi lifted her head and watched Yaya. "So..what's my surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Yaya looked over with a smirk.

"Well, give it to me."

"No."

Tsubomi's jaw about dropped. "I did what you asked!"

"Yeah, but I never said when I was giving it to you. It could be days,weeks, months, or maybe even years."

Tsubomi stood up. "That's not fair!"

Yaya's smirk grew. "Life isn't always fair."

With a slight growl, Tsubomi sat back down and crossed her arms, pouting. Yaya moved her body so it was facing toward Tsubomi. She watched her with a smile on her face. "You're so cute when you pout."

Tsubomi started blushing. "Sh..shut up!" She waited for Yaya's laughter to tell her it was a joke, but when it never came she started looking over. "Do..do you really think so?" Yaya started laughing, making Tsubomi's face turn bright red. "Shut up! You're so mean!" She pulled her feet up into the chair and looked away.

"You're so fun to tease." Yaya brought her laughter down to a chuckle.

"I don't think it's funny." They sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to say anything. Tsubomi look over slightly. "Yaya-senpai?"

"Hm?" Yaya looked over at her.

"Instead of a surprise..can I ask something..and get the truth."

"Depends on the question." She sat up in the bed.

Tsubomi took a deep breath and lifted her head. "Is..is the..reason..you did this..because you were in love with Hikari-senpai, but..she fell in love with Amane-oneesama?"

Yaya smiled and laid back. "Why does it matter. It looks like I failed." Yaya brought her hand up and rested on her face. "I'll just have to move on I guess." Tsubomi nodded and stood up, moving towards the door. "I'll still give you a surprise."

Tsubomi kept her face towards the door, so Yaya couldn't see her smile. "Get some rest. You need it." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Xxx

Hikari woke up in a bed. She jumped a little and started looking around the room. She got out of the bed and began walking down the halls. She held her head, trying to dull down the pain. She could hear Amane's distant voice. "Amane.." She called out weakly. She kept following the voice and eventually found it. She pushed open the door to see a folded pile of clothes laying on a bed. She tilted her head watching Amane hold up a lacey piece of Yaya's lingerie. Hikari walked over and took it from Amane. "Yaya-chan always has such sexy lingerie." She said softly as she placed it on the pile of clothes.

"Hikari."

Hikari looked over with a little smile. "I'm alright now..I can handle this."

Amane nodded and stepped back as Hikari started going through all the clothes.

Xxx

After gathering everything they needed for Yaya, they walked back outside where a car waited for them. Hikari held onto the clothes as they got in, and started towards the hospital. Hikari kept her eyes out the window, not saying a word. Amane kept feeling the urge to reach out to her, to try to comfort her. She knew it was useless though, the only person who could bring her out of the state was Yaya herself. Amane let out a sigh and took Hikari's hand in her, but Hikari absentmindedly took her hand away and held onto the clothes in front of her.

Once they got there, Hikari was the first one to get out. She kept her eyes down on the pavement as she walked up towards the hospital. She knew the way around to Yaya's room without looking up, but she looked up once she got there to see a chair had been pulled up beside the door and Tsubomi sat there. "Tsu..Tsubomi-chan.." She shown her clothes. "I brought some clothes for Yaya-chan."

Tsubomi got up. "I'll take them in for her."

Hikari held onto them. "I want to do it..please?"

Tsubomi gave in to the saddened look that was on her face. "She's resting, or suppose to be. So..don't stay long."

Amane smiled a little watching Tsubomi try to take charge. "Becoming Yaya-chan's nurse, Tsubomi-chan?"  
Tsubomi's face turned red as Hikari walked in. "Well you guys left me here! I didn't have anything else to do..beside, Yaya-senpai needs better taken care of." She turned head away.

Xxx

When Hikari walked in, Yaya was laying asleep. Hikari laid the clothes down in the chair and moved to the side of Yaya's bed. She smiled softly. "The pain is gone." She said softly touching her chest. She watched Yaya's sleeping face, smiling. She brushed away some hair that hung around her face. Her heart beat faster as she stared at her face. She lowered herself and softly put her lips against Yaya's. "I'm sorry, Yaya-chan. Will you ever forgive me?" She stepped back, seeing Yaya move a little. She waited to see if she would wake up, but she never did. Hikari gave a shaky sigh and walked out of the room.

**Finally Chapter 4 is done! How did I do? Enjoy it? Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic**

Hikari walked down the hall with Amane at her side. A smile started creeping across her face and her face slowly started turning red. She quickly took up her hands to hide her face. _"I can't believe I done that!! But, Yaya-chan's lips were so soft." _She softly traced along her lips. She did her best to suppress a giggle, but all her excitement rushed out of her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up to see Amane's worried face. The blush was flushed out, leaving a pale face. _"What have I done!? I kissed Yaya-chan..bu..but..I..I'm with..Amane." _Her heart raced as her mind franticly went back and forth.

Amane looked down at her. "Hikari?" She stopped and looked down at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hikari shook her head. "No..where's the bathroom?" She held her head. Amane put her arms around her Hikari's shoulder and started leading her to one.

They went past Yaya's room again since there wasn't a bathroom near. Tsubomi lifted her head and watched them go away quickly. She looked back at the pill bottle she was holding. Amane got Hikari to a bathroom, where Hikari broke away and went inside, as quickly as she could. Amane followed behind her angel, resting her hand on her back, rubbing it softly as Hikari ran cold water and splashed it on her face. "Do you feel sick?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I..I just feel light headed."

Amane kept her close. "Then..maybe you should sit down." She tried pulled her away from the sink but Hikari pushed away her hands.

"I'm fine now, really, I am." Hikari gave a small smile and lightly put her hands against Amane's shoulders. She tried walking towards the door, but about fell. Amane grabbed her, holding her in her arms. "You're not alright. Hikari..have you eaten anything?"

"No..I..I'm not really hungry." She looked up weakly at her girlfriend.

"Hikari, you need to eat."

Hikari closed her eyes and swayed a little. "I don't really feel like eating." She moved so she touched the door, trying to get out.

"You have to eat something, or else you'll get sick."

"I don't feel like eating!" Hikari snapped back. Amane could feel Hikari's body shaking as she held her closer. "I..I..I'm sorry..I..I'm just worried about Yaya-chan." she said softly.

Amane rested her head against her angel's. "What is there to worry about? She's fine, she coming home soon."

Hikari looked down. _"I want to know if Yaya-chan will still love me, even after all this. I wonder if things will stay the same, or will she go away from me. What will happen to my Yaya-chan."_ No matter how much she wanted, those words would never come out her mouth. She tried several times, but she changed it. "I just wonder...how she'll be once she gets back."

Amane closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie. She's going to be a little different, not matter how you look at it."

Hikari had tears rolling down her face. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Hikari. You can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can! If..if..I had stayed with her..instead..of pushing her away, this would have never happened." She sputtered through her tears.

Amane kissed her cheek softly. "If you hadn't, you would have been dragged into something far worse than this."

"What could be worse, than almost losing your best friend?" Hikari said in a defeated tone

"At least it's a little better this way, so you can try to patch your friendship up, than leaving it with a wipe gap in between you." she thought back at her own friendship with Chikaru, that slowly disappeared. She shook her head and held onto her angel. "Listen, I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you." Hikari whispered. "Thank you for everything." Amane smiled and released her, when she pulled on her arm. Hikari walked to the door. "But, I think it's best if you don't help out too much." Hikari pushed open the door and walked out.

Amane stood inside the bathroom, staring at the door. _"She's probably right. It's best if I don't help out too much. Well, not dealing with her directly. I can help Hakari and Tsubomi-chan, and that will end up helping her. Maybe that's what she meant." _Amane gave a self satisfied nod and walked out of the bathroom.

X

Tsubomi sat in the chair still, rolling the pill bottle between her hands. She let out a long sigh, as she looked up towards the ceiling. _'I wonder how Yaya will be once she gets back' _She closed her eyes, listening to the footsteps of doctors, nurses, worried parents and friends. _'I wonder if she would really get better if she was in love with Hikari-senpai' _She brought her head back and down, opening her eyes. Once they were open she jumped out of her seat, when she saw Yaya's face so close to hers. She recovered from the shocked and got a stern look on her face. "What are you doing out of bed!"

Yaya just smirked. "I'm free."

"Huh?" Tsubomi was trying to be sure she was correct. "You can go home now?"

Yaya nodded. "Yeah. As soon as I talk to the doctor before I leave. You surprised?"

Tusbomi gave a little disappointed look. "Was this my surprise?"

Yaya laughed a little. "No. You'll know what your surprise is once you get it."

The pink haired girl scrunched her face, thinking of what her surprise could be. "How soon do you think I will get it?" Yaya could hear the excitement in her voice, but she tired changing it. " I mean..I just want to know, so can know when to expect it, it's not like I really care if I get it." She felt the urge to turn her head, but she didn't.

Yaya smirked and turned around. "Alright. Then you may never get it." She started walking away.

Tusbomi stood up quickly. "I was joking! I want my surprise!"

Yaya laughed. "Nope..I'm not going to give it you." She laughed as she turned the corner and ran into someone. "Ouch..hey watch where your...going.." her voice trailed off as she saw the blond angel sitting on the floor.

Hikari held her head. "i'm sorry..I.." She trailed off as she stared up at Yaya. "Ya..ya..-chan..you..you're.."  
Tsubomi could the awkward air between them. She grabbed Yaya's hand. "Come on, Yaya-senpai! You have to see the doctor before you can leave!" She grabbed Yaya's hand instinctively and pulled her along, running into Amane but they kept going. Tsubomi's face was burning red and threatened to make her faint. They stopped once they got far enough away, the pink haired girl realized what she done and released Yaya's hand.

Yaya just smirked. "What's the rush?"

"I just want to get home, so I can take a bath. So hurry up and get it over with." Tsubomi crossed her arms.

Yaya laughed and rubbed her head. "Well..you took me the wrong way."

Tsubomi's body froze, filled with embarrassment. "Why didn't you stop me sooner?"

Yaya laughed a little. "You seemed in such a rush...I thought you were taking me to a private place, so we can have some special time together." She said in a low seductive tone.

"Shut up! Do you even know what you're saying!?" Her face got as red as it could get.

Yaya got close to her. She gently ran her hand across the pink haired girl's red face. "Of course I do, you've been in love me with me haven't you..and just now worked up the courage to say something." She brought her face extremely close to hers. Tsubomi could feel her heart up in her throat and heard it beating in her ears. "Ya..Yaya-senpai.." she said softly. But when she saw Yaya's face break out into a wide grin, her eyes grew in horror. "I hate you!!"

Yaya broke away laughing and started back from the way she came. "Don't worry, my Juliet..I'll come back for you." She put her hand on her chest dramatically as she walked the down the hall. She chuckled to herself.

Tsubomi stomped her foot. "I can't believe her!" She turned away after she disappeared, stomping away. _What am I suppose to do with her? She keeps doing that! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! _She huffed and started back the way she came. She made it to the waiting room, where Hikari sat with Amane at her side. "Hi..Hikari-senpai.." Hikari looked over at her. "I..I'm sorry about..that..before..running with Yaya-senpai."

Hikari shook her head. "It's alright.."

Tsubomi just nodded, though her mind screamed at her._ No it's not alright. I was running with her, to get away from you. Can't you see what you've done to her? _She just went over and sat down next to Amane.

"where is she anyways?" Amane asked, looking over at Tsubomi.

"Oh?" Tsubomi's head perked up a little. "She says she has to see that doctor before she leaves. I assume she's going to his office."

Amane nodded, but Hikari kept a distant look in her eyes. _That look in Yaya-chan's eyes. They...they were so distant. Where did I go wrong with her? Does she know I kissed her? Does she disapprove of it now? What did I do wrong!?_ Tears welled up in the corners of Hikari's eyes, but were caught by Amane's finger, before they could slide down her soft cheek, though she didn't notice the fingers trailing her cheek.

"Hikari?" Amane's voice filled with concern, making the young angel look over. Amane brought her face close, making Hikari's heart race. Amane steered away from her lips and held her close, showing that she was there for her. Hikari laid her head on her shoulder, letting her tears fall loosely from her lids.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through her tear, making it almost inaudible.

"What?" The blue haired prince asked softly. "What did you say?"

Hikari just shook her head. "It's nothing." She stayed close to her. Amane kissed her cheek, just making Hikari feel even worse, her heart weighing heavy in her chest.

Yaya walked down the halls, stretching as she searched for her friends. Her mind wondered over to earlier events of when she had ran into Hikari. _Hikari..what was it you were going to say? _She shook her head and clinched her fist. "I don't care." She told herself. _She just wants me to feel sorry for her, she wants me to forgive her so she can go on living with a perfect life with that prince._ She stopped before she went out to lounge where they were all waiting. A small smile came across her face as her mind went to the little lavender haired girl, remembering her hand holding hers as she ran with her down the hall to escape the blond haired enchantress. _Thank you, Tsubomi. _With her smile on her face, she walked out. "Alright girls, let's go home." She smiled at them all and walked over to them.

All of them looked over at her, their expressions were confused or relived. Tsubomi wasted no time in running over to injured girl. "Yeah, let's go." She tried to hurry her out the door. Hikari lifted her head to see a blur of dark hair as Yaya was moved out of the hospital quickly. Amane gave a sigh kept her arm around Hikari's shoulder and ushered her out of the door.

A car sat and waited for them. The driver stood outside of it holding the door open for the girls. The backseat was big enough for the four of them to set comfortably. "I wonder who sent the limo." Yaya wondered out loud as she moved forward, with tsubomi following right behind her. Hikari and Amane sat all the way in the back.

"Yeah, it's rather expensive looking." Tsubomi's voice shown her wonder as her eyes wondered around it.

"Did any of you call this thing?" Yaya's voice was flat, but it sounded like she already knew what it was. The other two shook their heads, making Yaya chuckle. "It must have been my parents." She leaned back against the seat. The couple nodded in agreement.

"Man, you guys must have a lot of money." Tsubomi said in amazement.

"Most of girls in our school are from famous families." Yaya said matter of factly.

Tsubomi shook her head. "Yeah, I knew that it just seems like yours has more than others."

"Um.." Hikari's shaky, low voice tried to speak up. "Yaya.." Amane squeezed her shoulder to give her some encouragement. The whole conversation got redirected. "What would you like….to eat? I mean..I can get you anything you want."

Yaya got a disappointed smirk and looked away. "I don't care, as long it's not burnt."

Yaya's head perked up a little when she felt a small hand wrap around her pinky. She looked down to see Tsubomi's hand pink around hers, but covered most of it up by her hand. The way it was, there was no way the other two could see it. Yaya smiled softly at the other girl, who had kept her head away, blushing furiously. Yaya eased her hand from Tsubomi's light grasp making the girl glance over, and only blush even more as Yaya took her hand in hers. Hikari spotted the hands intertwined, as her eyes widened. She quickly looked up to see Yaya smiling softly at the blushing Tsubomi. She opened her mouth to say something, but laid her head against Amane, her heart sinking into her chest.

_... why is it that..._Hikari slowly closed her eyes, this should be enough for her. This should've been the best for her, here with the one she had chosen to love. Yet seeing Yaya and Tsubomi just now... her golden hair looks covered her agonized expression from her prince, that treated her kindly, slowly stroking her fingers through Hikari's hair.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mm... nothing..."  
Hikari's soft voice pulled Yaya back, for a little while she had forgotten about the chance that Hikari'd be able to see it--No, maybe she wanted her to see it. Maybe then, she'd know how Hikari really felt.

Soon the ride was over. As soon as it had stopped, Tsubomi's hand retracted from Yaya's and got out of the limo. They walked to the school, Hikari staying behind the two, hanging onto her lover. She didn't want this happen, it hurt her to see those two getting so close, though she didn't know why.

"So what time is dinner?" Yaya's voice made Hikari's head perk up. "You said you were going to get it right?"

She nodded. "Y..y..yes! um..you never said what it was you wanted though." She was nervous, having not even really spoken to Yaya. She rubbed her arm trying to avoid Yaya's stare, yet trying to steal glances at her.

"You know what I like." She gave a dismissive wave and started walking to the dorms, Tsubomi following behind her.

Hikari just nodded and watched the retreating figures. "I..I better…go to the kitchen.." She looked up at Amane who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Come on." She held onto Hikari and walked with her. "I'm sure we can just call in. I mean, I don't think there are any cooks here even." She slowly started slip from the angel. "Just wait a little bit, I'm sure Yaya doesn't want to eat right away." Hikari just nodded keeping her head down. They walked towards their room together.

X

Tsubomi walked into the empty room with Yaya. It felt strange walking into the room where her friend had tried to kill herself. She vivdly remember the blood stained sheets. She looked around and saw the place was rather clean. She timidly walked over to the bed of memory, and saw the clean sheets. She gave a sigh of relief. _They must have switched sheets already. _She smiled softly and sat on the bed. "Are you glad to be back?"

Yaya was standing near the closet where only her clothes were now. "Oh yeah. I'm so glad to be back here." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She sighed and closed her eyes and let her finger run along the door. A few memories ran through her mind, thinking that she was going to miss all those cute clothes that had always hung in there.

Tsubomi got up. Her mind racing, she didn't want Yaya to linger along in here to just think about everything that was. "H..hey.." She said a little nervous. "Are you going to continue in the choir?" Her voice going distant as she pretty much answered the question herself.

"No, I really don't feel like singing." She sighed and put her hand on the door. "Now that I answered your question. Answer mine."

Tsubomi froze, her face turning red. She didn't expect it to be turned around on her. "S..sure.."

Yaya kept her back to her. "Why did you run with me after I ran into Hikari?" Her voice was soft and distant.

Tsubomi started getting nervous. She started rubbing along her arm and the back of her head. "Well, you said…to leave you had to see the doctor before you leave. I just wanted to take a bath, so I had to get you there quickly."

"You're lying." She said as soon as she finished the sentence. She turned to catch her kouhai off guard. "You should have taken one earlier if you wanted to."

Tsubomi erked as she backed up as Yaya walked towards her. She sat back on the bed even more. "I didn't have…time…" She gulped audibly. "because..someone…had to stay with you."

Yaya smiled and crawled towards Tsubomi who backed herself up against the wall. "So you wanted to stay with me?" She smirked.

Tsubomi just stayed red. "Wh..wh..wha…what does it matter?" She became very nervous.

Yaya smirked and moved her hand to the back of the lavender haired girl's head and brought her own face close, pressing her lips against hers. Tsubomi's eyes widens and tried to back up even more against the wall, almost crawling up the wall. Yaya's face was angled below Tsubomi's as she kissed her deeply, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you." Yaya said softly to the blushing girl as she parted a little. Tsubomi looked down at her the girl who had been kissing her and nodded lightly. Yaya went back up to kiss her once again. The younger girl began to ease up, kissing her back. She quickly ran out of breath as the kiss got more passionate than she could handle. As she felt Yaya's soft fingers run across her sensitive skin, making the younger girl's eyes widen.

Tsubomi started pulling away, pushing her hand on Yaya's making it go out from under her shirt. "n…no..not…yet…..please.." She panted looking down into Yaya's eyes.

Yaya smiled and rolled off onto her back, her chest raising and falling. "Alright." She smiled softly at her. "Did you enjoy your surprise?"

Tusbomi blushed. She gave a long pause before she nodded. She started smoothing out her shirt. "Yaya-senpai…geez. You could have wrinkled my shirt." Her hand going to messed up hair. "And my hair is messed up because of you." She let out a grumble.

Yaya giggled. "Sorry sorry." She stared up at the ceiling.

Tsubomi sat at the edge of the bed and looked over and then away quickly. Her face was burning red. "I better get seeing about…" She got cut off when Yaya grasped the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to a kiss. Tsubomi gasped and then started to ease up and started kissing her back. They laid on the bed, letting their tongues fight each other as they kissed passionately.

X

Hikari paced in her room, thinking about what to do. Her mind was no longer on the food she had to get for Yaya, but just in general about her. _She shouldn't be alone, I have to be with her. She'd be happy wouldn't she? _

"Hikari." Amane said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I have to run out somewhere." She said softly, standing by the door.

Hikari gave her a questioning look. "Wh..where are you going?" She had stopped her pacing and looked at her.

"I just need to see someone real quick." She turned the handle and started to walk out.

The blond angel nodded her head. "I..I'll see you…when you get back then." Amane nodded and smiled gently, walking out.

Hikari paced in the room again. She thought of what she could do. She pulled out a cardboard box and started packing up her clothes.

X

Tsubomi sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly. "Say, Yaya. N..not…that I'm complaining..but…why..me?"

Yaya smiled. "Because you're there for me." She said softly, reaching out to gently touch her waist.

Tsubomi smiled again and moved so her thigh touched against Yaya's. Yaya sat up. "Do you want to move in with me? I mean, since Hikari is living with Amane now."

Tsubomi's face got bright red, as her heart beat fast. "I..I..umm…I..I can…for the summer.." Yaya smiled and held her hand.

During their moment of bliss, there was a knock on the door. Tsubomi let out a sigh and got up. "Who is it?" She opened the door where Hikari stood, holding her box full of clothes.

"Tsubomi-chan..is…Yaya…" She peered around the small girl to see Yaya sitting on the bed. She walked past Tsubomi. "Yaya.."

Yaya got up from the bed. "What is it, Hikari?" Her voice was cold and distant.

"I..I..just.." She started getting nervous under Yaya's gaze. "I..I just…wanted to..come back to you."

Yaya walked closer. "No." She said sternly. "You made your choice. Go back to Amane." She turned her back.

"No! Yaya, please!" She dropped the box and dashed over to her. "Please yaya..don't do this. Please, I want to come back…"

"Why? Why do you want come back?" Her voice beginning to faultier

"B..because..I want..to be near you…" she said softly. Yaya turned around to see her angel crying softly. Hikari looked up at her. "B..because…I love you." She moved her head forward and kissed her. Yaya's eyes widened as she felt those soft lips against hers. Tsubomi's eyes widen watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Yaya started to ease into the kiss, putting her arms around her. When they were around her, she gripped onto her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Hikari.." She turned away. "Go away..go back to Amane."

Hikari stared at her heartbroken. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as she ran past Tsubomi and out of the door.

Once she knew Hikari was gone, Yaya fell to her knees crying. _I can't…I can't do this..th..that was hard. _Tsubomi frowned and walked over to the sobbing senpai. Yaya turned to her kouhai and cried against her shoulder.

After a few moments of crying, Yaya got up."I'll get you something to eat." Tsubomi said getting up as well. "So she doesn't have to come back."

Yaya nodded. "Alright." She walked into the bathroom. She stared at the mirror. _I hate this, I hate myself for doing that to her. It needed to be done though. _She let out a shakey breath and saw the blade sitting on the sink. She reached out and took it. _I can't take my life, but..maybe…ease my pain for a while._ She pushed up her sleeve to reveil her shoulder. She brought up the blade and dragged it across her shoulders. The blood seeped out of wound, traveling down her arm. She cleaned off the razor and grabbed some tissue to clean it from shoulder. She pulled down her sleeve to hide it._ N..no one..will ever find out._

X

Amane walked through this old familiar place. She use to come this way all the time, to see a certain friend. The halls of this school was filled with memories, the laughs of the girl that she spent her time with her. She stood in front of the club room, knowing that she wouldn't have been in the student council room. She threw open the door where her and Kizune sat on the floor together. "Chikaru..I need to talk to you."

The lilum president smiled. "It's been a long time, Prince Amane."

**Sorry for the long long wait. I hope this made up for it. Remember to leave me love ^^**


End file.
